Misconceptions
by Nuala Lady of the Lake
Summary: On the arc Octavia was a terrible mistake that cost her mother her life. To save her she was sent to earth by herself, here she is taken in by the grounder Indra but again she is not welcome. When Indra has to attend a meeting with the other tribes, Octavia is forced to leave once again to train with the warrior Lincoln.. will she finally find someone who accepts her. Linctavia
1. Chapter 1

Octavia tried not to cry out in frustration as she hit the ground-loosing yet another sparring match with one of the Grounder girls -Arya.

Rolling onto her side, she cradled her injured arm, listening to their laughter- the reason for their entertainment she was sure of it was her failure.

She knew how insufficient her fighting skills were and it made her want to smack herself, although to be fair, her chances weren't equal to the other girl's , only being given scraps to eat and minimal water, being forced to sleep standing up – she was constantly exhausted.

She couldn't blame the Grounders for treating her this way, they had had bad experiences with foreigners but she also wanted to finally settle down somewhere, where she could feel safe and welcome. She never felt like that on the Ark and here wasn't any different. She must have been to consumed by her thoughts and not heard Indra call her because suddenly she was being pulled up by her hair and came face to face with the dark skinned female warrior.

She had learned to be scared of the short woman, who had been kind enough to take her in but had also never hesitated to punish her if Octavia did something to displease her – which was constantly.

"Girl...have you gone deaf ? I have been calling you three times !"

"I apologize mistress"

"If I wasn't about to leave camp – I would punish you for your behavior right now"

 _Oh no_ Octavia thought _leaving camp ?_ Indra's punishments were bad but the other grounders while she wasn't there were way worse! The girls would leave her chained up for days without food and the times she would be able to walk around freely she spent fending off unwanted attention from the men.

She noticed that Indra had let go of her hair and was pulling her away from the sparring area, towards her private tent. She never was allowed in there. Indra also had started talking again .

"...Him to train you since you're slowing everyone else down"

"Who is going to train me?"

Indra gave her a sharp look and was about to answer but they had already entered her tent and she caught sight of a very large men sitting on the floor sipping from a metal cup. As they entered he got up. _Gods he is even taller than I thought Octavia realized._

"Girl this is Lincoln he will force some discipline into you , if he can't teach you something than you are as useless as I always thought _"_

 _A chuckle "_ Now Indra, that's not the way to motivate someone " Lincoln said

His low voice made Octavia look up and meet his deep honey colored eyes, he had dark skin but not as dark as Indra's, his head was shaved and he was wearing animal furs and paint on his face- like some of the scouts in the village. He was tall and muscular. When her eyes returned to his face she realize he was appraising her too- from head to toe. She felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. His face hardened and his gaze turned dark. Great another Grounder who hated her and he didn't even know her yet.

"You will leave with Lincoln to train. We're holding a meeting with a few other clans and I can't have you here. If they find out we trained you and didn't kill you it would mean the end to our alliance"

Indra said

"But..what about the other girls..everyone who has seen me, they will tell"

"I will tell them you got killed by stray Reapers. These are difficult times Octavia and the Alliance has to be maintained no matter what.

"But.." Octavia started but Indra interrupted her

"Octavia you don't belong here, Lincoln will give you what you need to survive on your own. There is no time for you to fight me on this, you have to leave now!"

Octavia started to interrupt again but was stopped by Indira hitting the side of her head with her sword and then.. only darkness.

There. My first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Please let me know what you think,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lincoln

He was moving fast, ducking behind tents and bushes until he reached the fence that surrounded the Indira's camp.

He narrowed his eyes at the fence looking for the hidden exit that Indira had told him about. If he couldn't find it he would have to climb the fence, if he was alone that wouldn't be a problem at all. After all he was tree crew, feeling as at home at the top of the trees as other did on the ground or in the sky. But he wasn't alone, he was carrying a girl on his shoulders. A sky girl. Girl that fell from the sky. How ironic he thought, she fell from the sky but now she was the reason he had to stay on the ground and wasn't able to climb this bloody say he was upset when Indra asked him to take on a protegee, was an understatement, he was furious. Lincoln liked being alone, he treasured his solitude.

Sure he ventured into the villages to trade or take a women every once in a while when he felt like he was going insane from being by himself. There was always the festivities, twice a year and several offerings, weddings and other occurrences and he was always invited. He was well respected among most tribes and people mostly seemed to like him, especially women but he just preferred to be by himself. People made too much noise and there was always some kind of bickering going on, he couldn't stand it. He would have never taken on the sky girl, if Indira hadn't asked him to. He owe her and she had never asked anything of him before. Once again he wondered what her plan was and why she hadn't just killed the girl. Indra was a fair and good leader but she wasn't known to show mercy especially towards sky people. There had been others before and she always executed them. Why save them? They were useless and more then anything they posed a threat, they ate the grounder food and poisoned everything with their ships and their weapons.

Lincoln suddenly realized how much ground he had covered while musing over the sky girl, - a lot more then he thought he would cover while carrying someone on his back. The girl he realized was incredibly light. He was close to the little creek where he always stopped to refill his water flasks.

Carefully he balanced over a few big rocks and loose tree roots and kneeled down next to a tall tree by the creek. He carefully sat down the sky girl so her back was leaning against the trunk. She was still unconscious.

Bending down he used his hand to drink straight from the creek before filling up the flasks. Then he also splashed his face and neck, he wanted to wash his body, too but that would have to wait until they got to the cave, he wanted to get there before nightfall. He picked up the girl and started running again.

Hours later they arrived at the cave. It was getting dark and he had to get more wood for the fire to last through the night. If it was just him he would not have bothered but the girl looked like she would get cold easily, so he put her down in the back of the cave and went to get some moss and wood for the fire.

He came across a boar on his way back, which was lucky he hardly ever caught them in this part of the woods anymore. He threw one of his long knives and it hit the animal right in the carotid artery.

When he got back to the cave he started a big fire and got right to prepare the meat, when he sat it up to cook he realized the girl was still asleep. That was odd. He was starting to get worried about her, she had been asleep for close to 12 hours. Carefully he lifted her head from where it was resting on the bed he had created in the corner. Carefully he examined her head until his hand came back bloody. She was bleeding in the area Indra had hit her, he hadn't seen it before because her long ark hair was covering and sticking to the wound. He placed her back on the bed and went to get some herbs and water to clean the wound, then he ripped up one of his shirt to create a bandage. He mashed up the ingredients for a salve to prevent the wound from getting infected and make it heal faster and spread it on the bandage, then he cleaned the wound and the rest of her face with some water, before securing the bandage around her head. Satisfied he laid her back down and got some more furs to cover her. In her condition she would get cold more easily. He draped four furs over her to make sure she would stay warm, then he went back to the fire to tend to the meat. He sighed the girl was already proving to be more of an inconvenience then he had been prepared for.

In the middle of the night Lincoln awoke. He was disoriented for a while until he realize the girl was making noises. She was crying to be precise. She had moved on the bed and had rolled of on one side. Her face and upper body were on the cold stone, but that didn't seem the reason for her discomfort, she was thrashing around and seemed to be suffering from a to keep the girl from moving her injured head around too much Lincoln seized her shoulders trying to hold her down but that only seemed to scare her more because now she started to struggle against his hold crying and screaming. Lincoln did the only thing that he could think of – he sat down, leaning against the wall, pulling her in his lap, to keep her head steady. She seemed to calm down a little, even though she didn't stop crying. He started to stroke her hair and the uninjured side of her face murmuring soothingly. After a while the girl calmed down and the tears stopped.

The next few days Lincoln kept changing the girls bandages, forcing stew down her throat and holding her at night to keep the nightmares at bay. On the forth day, he couldn't stand being inactive for any longer and went for a run in the woods. Constantly caring for the girl, making more stew and keeping the fire going meant he didn't have time for his usual training. He ran a couple miles before he got to a hidden waterfall, that formed a deep pool at the bottom. He had passed the waterfall a few times but only to get water, now he started exploring it, it looked like there was a cave hidden behind it. The cave wasn't too hard to get to and he was happy to find, that the inside was dry and surprisingly roomy. He decided this was going to be a good location would he ever have to find another place to stay. It was good to move around every once in a while since more people learned his location, if the wrong people new where he lived he could be in trouble. As of right now he would stay, especially with the girl being sick. He climbed back down to the bottom, where the water pooled and realized it was very deep right to the edge. He observed the current and the size it and decided there was no reason to worry about watersnakes since the pool was to small to house one of them. He dove in and relished the feel of the water. Lincoln swam for a few minutes before starting to wash himself the best he could with his clothes on. He realized he had started to smell and he liked to keep as clean as possible. Sometimes water was too scarce for daily hygiene but right now he relished in the feel of getting all the sweat and grime off.

Octavia

Octavia felt like she was drifting to the surface but couldn't quite breach the surface. Her vision was blurry. Her whole body seemed to ache and keeping her eyes opened seemed incredibly difficult.

Just when she was about to succumb to exhaustion once again, she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. Octavia turned her head and saw a tall dark form approaching her. It took a few moments for her eyes to focus, that's when she recognized the tall man, from the day before ..Lincoln Indra had called him. She tried to speak but all that came out was a croaky noise. Something was pressed against her lips. She realized it was a flask filled with water. After a few long gulps, she turned her head away to signal she had had enough. Her vision seemed to clear a little and she looked back up at Lincoln. He was , cled in all black and is eyes were warm and kind. The hand supporting her neck war warm and gentle. "This is the kindest person I ever met" Octavia thought before she drifted back into darkness.

Lincoln

When the girl opened her eyes Lincoln was taken aback by their vivid color, he had never seen eyes like that. A mixture between both green and blue, like clear lagoon water. He immediately felt something he never felt before with a woman, both protective and possessive. He pushed the feeling away as soon as it surfaced. He was a loner. Ever since he first learned about family and the responsibility that came with it as well as the possibility of loosing someone he had vowed that he would never experience that again. The agony he felt when he had lost his mother was the worst pain he had felt to that point in his life and ever since. "No" Lincoln thought this female would not change his carefully erected walls that had kept him safe for so long.


End file.
